


Before He Cheats

by Clonesy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: :), Because Jesse is a douche canoe, Endgame, Gen, Jeca are totally broken up, Revenge, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clonesy/pseuds/Clonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca's been cheated on by Jesse and you damn know she's out for revenge. Chloe's also around to lend a helping hand.<br/> Based off the Carrie Underwood song "Before He Cheats" (hence the title).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Cheats

"He cheated on me."

The admittance comes as soon as Beca walks through the door to Chloe's room. Her voice says annoyance but her collapse on the bed and the spasms of her back and shoulders that follow read deep betrayal. Seconds later and she's hiccuping tears.

Instantly, Chloe rushes to her side; places a comforting hand on the brunette's back and coos gentle assurances. It's unlike Beca to cry so openly; so suddenly, and not even try to keep it held in. Chloe doesn't even know the circumstances – How? When? Why? - but her blood is boiling.

"What happened?" Chloe asks softly, using all her might to keep the facade of calm from breaking. It's so difficult. How dare someone hurt Beca – her Beca. She strokes her hair, helping her to sit up.

Wiping tears from her eyes and gasping for breath, Beca chokes out, "I found him with some ditzy blond from a rival group." And then she hides her face in her hands and groans. "I can't fucking believe him."

Chloe carefully pries Beca's hands away from her face and wipes the smudged make-up and tears with the corner of her sleeve, giving her a sad smile as she does. Beca smiles back, but it's watery and full of faux bravery. Chloe pulls her into a hug and Beca holds on for dear life, wrapping herself up in everything that is Chloe, trying to get the image of Jesse's hands on that girl's hips and his mouth on her neck out of her head. Chloe is simply patient. She strokes her hand up and down Beca's back, waiting for the inevitable sting in hearing of her heartbreak. She bides her time in giving comfort, because she needs to keep calm before she thinks of some dumb revenge plot that would only make the situation worse.

"Oh Becs, I'm so sorry." Chloe murmurs and then she lies, "I can't believe he's that sort of guy."  
Because honestly, she saw it coming. 3 years is a long time, but she knew Jesse wouldn't treat Beca the way Beca deserved – the way she could treat Beca. Nonetheless, she sympathises deeply with her best friend and she struggles to find the right words to say (not that they even exist in such a situation).

Beca pulls back from the hug and sniffs loudly.  
"I can believe it," she grumbles, like a scornful child, which in fairness, Chloe thinks she has every right to be, considering the circumstances. Beca adds, "He might have been Mr. Charming around you guys, but he was becoming a bit of a dick when it was just us. I think the Trebles' reputation is finally getting to him."

"Bumper Allen syndrome, huh?" Chloe asks. She's in full knowledge of how the Trebles turned Bumper into a grade A pain in the ass, so it's almost unsurprising to hear that Jesse's following in his footsteps. Beca wipes a few stray tears from her eyes and nods, jaw clenching in an effort to keep her composure; eyes brimming with another wave of tears she refuses to let fall.

Chloe takes Beca's hand and gives it a squeeze.  
"It's okay Beca," she coos, "You can cry in front of me, you know that."

"I don't want to cry over Jesse. He's an asshole," Beca growls, but she cries again anyway.

Chloe walks over to her door and closes it to make sure the other Bellas don't walk in, then she returns to Beca and holds her once more. For the next few minutes, Chloe abstains from talking. Beca gets out all her ache and anger in a trail of tears that dapples Chloe's shirt. Chloe squeezes her a little tighter and Beca seems appreciative from the gentle sigh she gives.

Then, there's silence.

After a few moments, Beca says, "I want to get back at him."  
Chloe pulls away from the hug, looks Beca in the eyes and notices the searing anger in them, twinkling with threatening desire. Chloe blinks a few times (because she's surprised Beca is out to get revenge before she is) and tells her, "That's probably not a good idea," even though she thinks it really is, but it's just that she realises it's not very mature.

"I don't care," Beca huffs. She stands from the bed and grabs Chloe's jacket from the back of a chair, putting it on as she lists off a plan of attack. "Okay, we find some baseball bats; walk to the Trebles' house; find Jesse's car; smash it up and run away. Simple."  
"You want me to help?" Chloe asks, looking up at Beca in disbelief.

"We basically do everything together, Chlo'. I know you want to help me smash up my boyfr- sorry, ex boyfriend's car. Don't even lie."

Chloe hums thoughtfully. Almost every part of her is screaming 'don't do it', but she sees that wicked smirk on Beca's face and the 'Take no shit' attitude she's adorned and Chloe knows she's a goner.

"Okay, okay. Let's do it," Chloe agrees.

"Great. Where can we find baseball bats?"

Chloe simply gives her a mischievous grin.

XxX

"I can't believe Aubrey left two baseball bats at the house and decided to let Lilly get ahold of them."

Beca swings her bat around nonchalantly as they walk to the Trebles' house. They're shrouded by darkness, using only a cell phone as a light source. Honestly, Chloe finds it a little creepy but Beca's jokes and jeers about how Jesse is going to be devastated are more than enough to keep her spirits up. Sure, she should feel guilty, but Beca's determination to teach the guy a lesson is more than admirable.  
"Yeah," Chloe hums, "She thought we could use them recreationally, but I guess she forgot about Lilly's… personality."

Beca smirks. "We are using them recreationally. We're using them to give Jesse's car a makeover."  
Chloe humors her. "You really are pissed off about this, aren't you?"  
"Yep," Beca replies, grinning sardonically.

They're about 10 minutes from the house now, and Chloe stops for a moment to tie her shoe. Beca holds her bat, playfully tapping it against Chloe's head with the lightest of touches.

"You're in a dangerously good mood," Chloe notes.  
"Like I just said, I'm still angry, but I'm angry with him. Not with you." Beca looks dramatically into the distance, then her eyes go wide. "Shit, someone's coming. It sounds like Greg."  
"The Treble?" Chloe quickly asks.  
"No, the janitor... Of course I mean the Treble, Chloe!" Beca snarks in reply, grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her into the trees on the edge of the path. Breathlessly, Chloe grabs her bat back and clings to her, both of them frozen still as, sure enough, Greg walks by, humming some song loudly to himself.

"Fuck." Beca sighs.

"Come on, Beca. Let's get this done," Chloe urges, pushing her way out of the trees and continuing towards the Trebles' house. She's come this far and she's not giving up now. Jesse has a price to pay.

"I uh, y'know, I think this might be a bad idea," Beca suddenly mumbles. She follows Chloe unwillingly for a moment and then digs one end of her bat in to the stone pathway. Chloe turns around and crosses her arm, awkwardly resting her own bat against her leg.

"Beca, Jesse cheated on you. You trusted him and he betrayed that!"  
Beca looks at the floor and takes a deep breath, but says nothing.  
Chloe continues. "He doesn't treat you the way you deserve. You deserve so much better, you know that?"  
Silence from Beca.  
"You know that?!" Chloe says again, adding emphasis, taking a few steps towards Beca.

Something seems to click in Beca's head. She nods and grips her bat tightly, continuing to walk.  
"You're right," she says shortly, "I do deserve better."  
"Damn right," Chloe agrees.  
"So...you ready to go smash a car?" Beca asks, jostling the bat on her shoulder.

"You know it."

XxX

Upon arriving at the Trebles' house, Beca dims the light on her cell phone. She waits by where Jesse parks his car at the side of the house, while Chloe does a quick perimeter check to see if any lights are turned on inside. When Chloe returns, giving her a thumbs up, Beca nods and takes a stance, holding the bat at an angle. Chloe steps over and adjusts her posture, mumbling about a more effective hit. She steps back and smiles, encouraging Beca to "Go for it."

"This is for myself, because I deserve better." Beca states.

She swings; the bat crashes into a headlight. It shatters and glass rains to the ground. The sound is deafening against the eerie quiet of the night, but it doesn't stop Beca. She side steps and swings again, taking out the other light. Then she juts her head, indicating the windshield.  
"Would you like to do the honours?" Beca asks to Chloe.

Without another thought, Chloe walks to the side of the vehicle, closes her eyes and swings for all she can muster. It feels good, honestly. Maybe even a little too good. Nonetheless, there's a piercing shatter and when Chloe looks, Jesse's dashboard and front seats are littered with glass. Beca makes a small noise of amusement which then bubbles into a hearty laugh. Chloe can't help but join her and they are suddenly both jeering as they break the wing mirrors and tail lights on either side of the car. When they meet at the back end they high five and hug and continue to cackle.

"Oh god, we're gonna get into so much trouble," Beca says, smirking, and Chloe just knows she doesn't care.  
"Probably, but he deserved it."

They break from the hug, prepare their bats and get ready to smash the back windshield when suddenly, the Trebles' house lights up. Jesse, flashlight in hand, opens the door and walks out. He shines the light on Beca and Chloe, who stare at Jesse with a mixture of delight and fear, whilst his own expression goes from shock to angered confusion. He starts to make his way over, calling out Beca's name.

Knowing that he can't yet hear them if they keep quiet, Chloe whispers to Beca, "Do you trust me?" and grabbing Chloe's hand, Beca replies with a hasty "Yes."  
"Drop your bat."  
"What? Chlo-"

Chloe chucks her bat to the ground. She then cups Beca's face and brings her close, hesitating a second before locking lips with the brunette. They kiss passionately, Beca entirely forgetting her baseball bat and it falls to the floor with a thud. Chloe glances at Jesse; he's stopped dead in his tracks, gawping.  
When they break, they bore into eachother's eyes for a second and grin simultaneously. Despite the dim conditions, Beca's blush is visible and Chloe feels certain of the decision she made. It wasn't entirely because she wanted to (although honestly, she really did), it was more to freak Jesse out so they can make a break for it. It seems to have worked.

Chloe grabs Beca's hand and pulls her into a sprint. They leave behind their baseball bats, the ruined car and the boy to whom it belongs. They run blindly into a forested area, stumbling over branches and twigs in the darkness but they're laughing and grinning, and their hands never break apart. Jesse doesn't follow.

They eventually come to a stop and split up, needing to catch their breath. Chloe looks at Beca, and Beca looks at Chloe. They're still smiling, their hearts thumping in their chests and the moment is infinitely precious.  
In between her heaving breaths, Beca gasps, "We should...do that...again."  
Chloe struggles out a laugh. "You mean trash another car?"

Beca stands up straight, having been doubled over before, and she shakes her head. Chloe's expression drops and she gestures between herself and Beca."You mean...?" She asks. Beca nods.  
Chloe can't exactly tell if her heart is beating this fast because of the running or Beca's words, but it doesn't exactly matter. She takes Beca's hand again and smiles – the quietest of agreements.

"First thing's first though," she says, "Let's get out of these trees."


End file.
